Yayoi Kise
Yayoi Kise '(or '''Lily '''in the English dub) is one of the main characters in ''Smile Pretty Cure!. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she has never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club in school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Peace '''or '''Glitter Peace in the dub, and she holds the power of lightning. Yayoi is voiced in Japanese by Hisako Kanemoto, and in English by Alex Cazares. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head, and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse with cuffs, a yellow dress over this, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a yellow star, and the angel wings at the side of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. Personality She is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she completely shed her baby-ish personality and showed her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. Attack *'Peace Thunder' - Cure Peace first charges up her Smile Pact with fighting spirit, making it glow and grant her power. Cure Peace then makes a peace sign above her head, and lightning shoots down from the sky onto her hand, giving her an electric shock. She then spins around with lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs and projects the bolt at the enemy. *'Peace Thunder Hurricane' - An upgraded version of Peace Thunder. *'Thunder Blizzard' - Her combination attack with Cure Beauty used to fight together. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Peace says "pikapika", which, like "kirakira" (by Cure Happy), is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "sparkling" in Japanese. *In her introductory speech, Cure Peace says "jankenpon", the Japanese word for the game "Rock Paper Scissors". This may be a pun on her Cure name, as the hand sign for the scissors in the game is also the hand signal for peace. **The hand sign she makes during her introduction also differs in each episode, with her randomly making the sign for either rock, paper or scissors. This makes her the first Cure in the franchise to have a varying introduction scene. *Yayoi is the second Cure to have artistic skills, the first being Mai Mishou that both are different, each with a different style. *Cure Peace is the third blonde Cure with her hair styled into a ponytail, following Cure Sunshine, Cure Pine and Cure Rhythm. **She is the seventh Cure to have blonde hair overall, following Shiny Luminous, Cure Lemonade, Cure Pine, Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine and Cure Rhythm. *Cure Peace is the first of the Smile! Cures to (unintentionally) show portions of her power in combat. *Yayoi is the only Smile Cure who is not athletic (Miyuki does cheerleading, Akane does volleyball, Nao does football, and Reika does archery). *Yayoi's voice actor, Kanemoto Hisako, is famous for voicing Ika Musume in the story Ika Musume. *Due to how Yayoi's short stature, she was speculated to be aged at 13, like Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! *Yayoi has similarities to Hikari Kujou and Urara Kasugano: **They are shorter than their Pretty Cure teamates. **All have yellow as their theme colour. **Both are third in their Pretty Cure group. **All are artistic: ***Hikari practises culinary arts (cooking), Urara practises dramatic arts (acting) and Yayoi practices visual arts (drawing, painting, etc.). *She also shares similarities with Pikachu from Pokémon: **Both have yellow as their theme color. **Both have electricity as their main power. **Both say "pikapika". ***Coincidently, Candy's voice actress voices Pikachu. **In the Pokemon games, types lays the foundation of a complex yet mostly logical "rock-paper-scissors" system. ***The hand signs Cure Peace makes during her introduction also refers to the game "rock-paper-scissors." *Yayoi is the third Cure with a deceased parent, preceded by Urara (Cure Lemonade) and Yuri (Cure Moonlight). *The first Cure to be scared of her own attack. *In Episode 30, it is shown that Yayoi speaks English. *Yayoi is, among the fandom, the most popular of the Smile Cures, if not of the entire franchise in the past four years, to the point of getting more fanart than the others as soon as her first official full body images were shown. This is probably due to her extreme moe appeal. *Yayoi shows these following similarities with Urara Kasugano from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: **Both have yellow as their theme color. **Both are the only child in their respective families. **Both have lost 1 of their parents while they were still young. **Both are the shortest in their respective groups, in terms of height. **Both of them have their same hair color, that is blonde. **Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. **Interestingly, Toshie Kawamura is the character designer for both of them. *Yayoi will appear as Cure Peace to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 29 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Kids Category:Pretty Cure characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Blonde Hair Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Comic Relief Category:Shy characters Category:Characters with Drawing Skills Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Japanese Category:Princesses Category:Non Disney Princesses